LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 December 2012
02:20 Miffwun 02:22 I learned that Minecraft is awesome 03:56 hi 03:57 sup every one 03:57 Lodge 03:57 sry I havnt been on in a while 03:57 need to get done in time for the 25th 03:57 i was playing asassins creed III 03:57 03:57 03:58 did you watch who won the heisman 03:59 johnny football 04:00 i live in the town of the aggies 04:00 um. i have no Idea wut your talking about. I'm a Nerd who likes trees 04:00 04:00 chill 04:01 don't go all teckno on me 04:01 and do you meen FOOTBALL football. Or American Football 04:01 because im 04:01 tackle football 04:01 No fear, MSD is here! 04:01 i am to just not in the sports world 04:02 04:02 dude sports is my life 04:02 because im 04:03 ah this is an odd turn of events a jock is online wth the gamers and programers 04:03 It's like the Big Bang 04:03 DO any of you remember me?? 04:03 MassiveSodaDuck?? 04:03 no 04:03 wut y u on different account duck? 04:03 im not a jock but i am 04:03 my old one broke in August... 04:03 because Wiki's bot blocked it and messed it up 04:03 how dose a account break? 04:04 oh 04:04 *Wikia 04:04 04:04 it made all my edits not show up, and now on some wikis my username says "MsD" and some "MassiveSodaDuck" 04:04 and on some wikis all or half my blogs dont show up 04:04 so the bot really messed it up 04:04 Oh I though you said LSD xD 04:05 that's y i ed 04:05 04:05 you would think i said LSD 04:05 yes I would 04:05 TREEES!!!!!!! 04:05 hey guys 04:05 yeah Orange? 04:05 04:05 04:06 04:06 04:06 gtg going to play asassins creed III 04:06 yup. 04:06 want to come over? 04:06 04:06 lol 04:06 jk 04:07 WHERE DO YOU LIVE 0_0 04:07 04:07 STALKER 04:07 i am going to stay because im like that 04:07 04:07 :\ 04:07 my name is Stalk McStalkystalk 04:07 you better not come! 04:07 i stalk stalks and beanstalks 04:07 04:08 MassiveStalkingDuck 04:09 my computer says in 4 minutes my computer will shut down 04:09 good to know 04:09 that's why i hate windows 8 04:09 04:09 I like Mac 04:10 Better Costomer Service and less lag 04:10 i wish i didn't sell my windows 7 04:10 well the newer macs don't have the lag 04:10 windows 7 is the best one of them all 04:11 Lol Bill Gates 04:12 i hate windows 8 04:12 I LIKE MAC OX10 LION 04:12 flipnop 04:12 oops caps lock 04:12 :O sry for my bad launguage 04:13 04:13 why is :O not a face? 04:13 IDK? 04:14 if people don't know what it meens it's not bad languag 04:14 *so many spelling errors 04:17 what is it for the problem with windows 8 04:17 I c u changed your avatar 04:19 how? 04:19 hmm? 04:19 sry my computer restarted 04:19 who is proffesorbrck? 04:19 oh NVM XD 04:19 oh u don't know him? 04:20 only that i works on the legend team 04:20 he works 04:20 Profess how would you discribe yourself? 04:20 sry guys stupid windows 8 04:20 if your listening 04:20 awesome! lol 04:21 why is he not chating on the wiki so much? 04:21 if you ever ask a guy that there going to say awesome 04:21 *that, there 04:21 what do you mean super? 04:22 me? 04:22 he jis working on alot of stuff 04:22 *spelling erors 04:22 **error 04:22 dude I don't work 04:22 what is jis? 04:22 he meant hes 04:22 is 04:22 ok 04:22 o 04:23 has you all heard of the new MMG from funcom 04:23 mmg? 04:23 It said that they would have a MMOG did i mean in about 18 month, i do not know how man months it is left now 04:23 mad amd good? 04:23 u meen the new LEGO MMO? 04:23 good part they are making one, bad part we need to wait and yes 04:24 lego mmo? 04:24 what does mmo mean 04:24 Like lego universe 04:24 massive multiplayer online 04:24 Massivly Multyplayer Onlime Game 04:24 that is MMOG 04:24 is it on console or computer? 04:25 it can be both 04:25 awesome 04:25 but I am going to us computer 04:25 a MMO is just a game that can work on all computers if it's designed for that 04:25 MMORPG 04:25 because you will need x box live to play with others 04:26 i do not think ALL, the really old computer will it not work on, computers like has windows 95 04:26 it is also palystation network 04:26 is a Massivly Multyplayer Online Role Playing Game like WoW or SWtOR 04:26 what is WoW and SwtOR? 04:27 whem is it coming out? 04:27 World Of Warcraft Star Wars the Old Republic 04:27 is 2014 ove rwaht i last haerd 04:27 in 2014 over what i last haerd 04:27 ugh 04:28 I cant wait that long 04:28 luckuly will a demo be released in about 12-15 month 04:28 the world is going to end! 04:28 yes 04:28 still the worlds going to end 04:28 i do not think the world will end, well the economy may be, and in the arab countries ay be 04:28 this month!!! 04:29 adn the greche ecoenmy i mean 04:29 luckuly we will survive 04:29 in US and Europe 04:29 yeah 04:29 if not a new disiease comes and kill us 04:29 :O 04:30 or the polution will make the air to carbon dioxide so we cannot breathe 04:30 :O 04:30 or Th Trees don't take over.... 04:30 or the global warming, the water leel wil rise and Europe will begin a new ice age, and US is all with water 04:30 or the Earth will explode 04:31 all the magma and all that 04:31 :O 04:31 a new metoer rain 04:31 :O 04:31 your scarying me 04:32 that will happen some day but not this century 04:32 I hope 04:32 or the "aliens" will coem back and rescue us, in about only 15 light year 04:32 your right it will happen the 21st of this year 04:32 ugh 04:32 taht is only nonsens we will alive, at least this mnoth 04:32 12/21/12 04:32 yeah I know 04:33 the day of the end 04:33 what is the wrost that can happen 04:33 scratch that 04:33 dun dun dun 04:33 or a new world war will happen 04:33 I want to be in that 04:33 beleive you do not 04:33 but I want to survive 04:34 i cannot guranty you that 04:34 im really good on call of duty 04:34 so I guess I am in real life 04:34 sadly is your physical body not that good 04:34 for the time being 04:35 your mind may be is but not your body 04:35 dude I am awesome 04:35 my body is slim 04:35 I suggest to not take any unneeded riscs 04:35 and I am baseacle the same guy on the game 04:35 ok 04:36 i guess ill be in the airforce then 04:36 yuo do well not maek your parents worried sick of you 04:36 do you? 04:36 that is even more dangerous 04:36 o about that im a hobo 04:36 what is hobo? 04:36 and an orfin 04:36 what is orfin 04:37 a homeless person 04:37 a person with no parents 04:37 if you are homeless how can you effort having high-tech computer with internet 04:37 are you adopted? 04:37 i don't i go to the liberary 04:38 there are computers there 04:38 how are you still alive? How can you buy food 04:38 i find food in the garbagre 04:38 *garbage 04:38 why are you not frozen to death yet? It is cold now a days 04:39 i found a blanket in the garbage 04:40 but i still 04:40 Why are you not in a hospital for crazy peopel yet? People could think you are criminal with these clothes 04:40 dude i live in a box 04:40 Has you lost all your money in Casinos in Las vegas 04:40 how can that get any worse 04:41 i don't live in vages 04:41 you can be deadly sick with no effort to a doctor 04:41 its called medicanefrom the garbage 04:41 *medicane from 04:42 you can be shotted in your head and dead from criminals whe nyou accidently saw them stealing 04:43 who in the world will waste a bullet on a hobo? i mean who would 04:43 well this is a very intersting conversation and all 04:43 but Ill brb later....... 04:43 any criminal would, you could tell the police that they stole, so they do not want any witnesses 04:44 well the police would just agnore a hobo 04:44 its comen sence 04:45 you is sealing drugs, so you can get sued for that 04:45 the police can think that 04:45 when soemone accidently drops a drug in youe hand and many people gets aroudn you 04:46 why would i steel drugs when i could stell food? 04:46 *steel 04:46 because you think taht the life is pointless when you have a poor life 04:46 i would through it 04:46 the police can think that 04:46 i would through the drug in the street 04:47 when you would thorugh that could someone report you to the police that you has sued ad rug 04:47 used 04:48 if i did steel anything it would be food and water 04:48 dude i need to end the onversation 04:48 stealing is still counted, even in your case, a crime so the police would put you onto jail 04:48 i am a hobo the end! 04:48 ok see you later 04:48 i am not leaving 04:49 what 04:49 did you not say we needed to end the conversation 04:49 i am saying i am a hobo and end of story 04:49 what is the worst that can happen if we contnue? 04:49 i would suicid 04:50 how? 04:50 because you are making me more and more sad as me talk 04:50 jump off a cliff 04:50 that is the sad truth over this sad world 04:51 that i am a hobo! 04:51 i would but there is no cliffs near by 04:51 gese 04:51 you don't live where i live 04:51 were i am there are three 04:52 that is true, but people are the same over the worldide 04:52 not hobos and the people with houses they are different 04:53 let me tell you 04:53 your on a prank show and you got pranked! 04:53 lol 04:54 shaf 04:55 ok well that's the show 04:55 good night everyone 04:56 what is prank 05:20 professor 07:11 Howdy 07:18 Hey Mythrun! 07:18 Boring chat around here... 07:18 But, you already know that, because you saw I logged on here through the eyes of your loyal companion, you... I mean, LUWikiBot. :P 07:19 So you came to moderate me talking to you and talking partly to myself. 07:19 Like the avatar, BTW. 07:20 O_o o_o o_O 07:20 Lol 08:13 Hey 08:55 Hello 08:58 Mythrun? 2012 12 09